Fuel systems for internal combustion engines often include a canister containing activated carbon that is connected to a fuel tank by a tube. Vapor vented from the fuel tank is routed to the canister to remove or adsorb hydrocarbons and other vapor emissions from the vapor before the vapor is vented to the atmosphere.
However, during operation of the engine or the equipment with which the engine is utilized, vibration of the engine or movement of the vehicle may cause fuel in the fuel tank to splash or slosh against the walls of the fuel tank. Excessive splashing or sloshing of fuel in the fuel tank may cause some fuel in the fuel tank to pass through the tube and leak into the canister. Once saturated with liquid fuel, activated carbon may become less efficient in removing or adsorbing hydrocarbons from the vapor vented from the fuel tank. Liquid in the venting system or carbon canister can adversely affect the operation of the fuel tank ventilation system.